khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jett Tero
Name: Jett Tero Age: Died at age 27 Gender: Male Race: Terror Angel Appearance: '''Jett stands at an above average 6'4, and has a well toned body. He is quite quick on his feet, and can put a nice dint in someone's body. He has straight black hair that comes to just above his shoulders, with red tips randomly placed throughout. His deep blue eyes are usually covered by his fringe, as he leaves his hair out, and it is usually kept tidy. '''Attire: Normal: While he is alone or being stealthy, he wears a long brown, almost black, trench coat with a hood too big for his head, often covering most of his face. Its usually left open to reveal a plain black shirt, a pair of dark jeans that are held up by a thick black belt, studded with silver crosses. He wears army boots, dulled from age and tear, and lets the jeans go over the top. Battle: Ditching the shirt and trench coat, over his scar-ridden chest is two leather straps crossing over his shoulders and link in the middle of his chest by a red aura shaped like flames, which move as if they were real. As his back is exposed, two torn and tattered angelic wings are revealed, which work surprisingly well for their appearance. He has a dense aura, usually a blood red or crystal clear colour, making his body seem to distort and his hair blow upwards, revealing his blue eyes shining bright. True Terror (Nothing is known about this form... none who have seen it have survived to tell.) Sin: Terror Magic A more advanced version of horror magic, the art of terror magic allows Jett to manipulate the mind and body of who he chooses simply if there is a hint or miniscule of terror, fear or doubt. Abilities: Basic: -Flight: The wings on the fallen angel's back aren't just for show. Each wing is about as long as his body, and have a great amount of strength despite their tattered appearance. -Enhanced Senses: After becoming an angel, your lifespan becomes close to infinite. With centuries of training and past battles, Jett has learnt to be faster and stronger in every way possible. -Wrist blade: Originally a broadsword, it merged itself to Jett in a confusing attack. It changed, forming a blade emerging from his wrist, covering the top of his hand and a spike pointing over the pinky finger. This metal is able to change form, but nothing larger then itself. -Blood Control: His blood is just as much a weapon as the rest of his powers. Not even having to break his skin, he can control his blood to intensify an attack, create a defensive wall, or to simply heal minor wounds. -'Battle Lust': A hidden power that can only really be used when Jett is being beaten. He finds anyone that is stronger then himself a challenge, and this only spurs him on to try harder. Advanced: -Mind Warp: If at anytime Jett touches his opponent's spine, they fall into a type of trance, where they are left venerable to the outside. Inside, their mind has locked them into a game, where winning isn't easy, and death seems like your friend. -Wicked Rush: After hitting his opponent more then 6 times, the body starts to feel double the pain, and then after 13 consecutive hits, the body feels three times as much pain. -Searing Touch: Swiping through the air with his hands can leave burning welts if aimed at the opponent, or can even destroy walls and buildings. -Aura Blast: By concentrating his aura into the palm of his hand, Jett can create a blast from his hand that moves at rapid speed. -Shotgun Fist: A similar concept to Aura Blast, but the aura is not fired, but more so giving any punch connecting to an object the effect of a close-range shotgun blast. -Summoned Souls: Jett can summon ethereal and physical souls from his past victims to help him fight. Personality: A loner of sorts, he prefers to do things that would benefit himself. He isn't known to get along with others and not exactly trustworthy. He has been known to team up with others, but only to use them to gain knowledge or power from them and his opponents. History: Human Life Its quite surprising to think just how different Jett was when he was alive. He went be the name of Kai Haze (pronounced Hah-zay) and was just your local barman with a sense of humour. He would help those who couldn't get home, give out tabs to those he knew, and was a good mate to get something off your chest. One night, everything went wrong. A group of three men entered the bar and chose the furtherest table, off in a dimly lit corner. They stayed there all night, not even ordering a drink. A few minutes to midnight, just before close, they all stood up and walked towards the bar. Before he could ask which drink they wanted before they left, three pistols were aimed at his chest, and fired... The room fell into utter silence, and Kai's body flew to the wall behind him, his face twisted in horror and pain. Blood seeped from the bullet wounds as he slumped to the ground, and his vision darkened. Closing his eyes, then rubbing them, he opened them again and he was somewhere else completely. Death Everything was white, excluding the gold trimming around the edges. The pain was gone from his chest, and after looking down quickly, it was as if it never happened. A female figure walked over to him, a black sword strapped to her left side. She smiled at him, something inside telling him that everything would be ok and he was calm instantly. "Sorry to bring bad news, but you're dead." She announced as she stood face to face with him. Kai sighed, remembering what happened and accepting it fairly quickly. "But on the good side, you've been chosen to be an Angel of Retribution. Because of how you lived your life and how you died, you get another chance to help those who need it." With a smile and quick wave, the woman turned and walked away. This is when he noticed two wings, obviously larger then her body, and wondered why he hadn't seen them earlier. In front of him, three mists appeared, each slightly different from the other. Without looking at any others, he reached for one shaped like a broadsword. As his hand touched the metal, he was blinded, and felt a rush of something flow into his body. Kai Haze had died... Jett Ritsuzen was now an Angel of Retribution. He stood proud, holding a glowing blue broadsword, and flexing the new pair of wings he had just received. He could hear voices in his mind, and he came to realize these were souls that needed to be helped. Years of service from Jett earned him a high name among angels, and was even talked about in some stories on earth. He was most known for the damnations he gave to those spilling innocent blood. He had already come across those who had murdered him... robbing another pub not far from the one he was at. So they had killed for money? He would make sure they didn't see money for the rest of their horrible lives. One day, someone was ready for him. They had listened and researched angels, what they do and now he wanted to experiment on one. To lure Jett though, he had to make sure it was a horrible death for an innocent... he chose a 7 year old girl. To make it worse, he bled her slowly, and used her blood for ritualistic purposes. Once she was barely alive, Jett appeared to send her to heaven, and damn the men who killed her. The instant he appeared though, a barrier surrounded him, locking him away from contact or using his strength or powers to free himself. The 'doc' was ecstatic with his success in capturing an angel, let alone the one everyone talked about. He began his experiments straight away... Since an angel can't technically die again, the pain, torture and pure horror Jett was put through over the decades was enough to destroy anyone. Scars littered his body, his wings were tattered and missing feathers, not to mention his blood which covered them and himself. He was twisting inside, becoming something not meant to surface. One of the experiments didn't go as planned, and the barrier was just not strong enough to hold back the terror that had been created inside. The doc stood back, and watched as his barrier that held for so long slowly began to shrink, and be absorbed by the angel he had captured so long ago. He knew it was the end of his days, and Jett would be the one to do it. The barrier finished disappearing into the broken angel, his original powers returning, along with the magic of the barrier and the rage and hatred, he literally lifted his arms and the place collapsed around him. He spread his damaged and long-stretched wings, wincing slightly at the stiffness and took off. The voices were back, and that meant jobs had to be done. He arrived at an alleyway, where a man was being mugged, but holding himself well. The mugger pulled a knife on his victim, plunging it through his chest. Another angel suddenly appeared, a golden staff in his hands, and after looking at Jett, his eyes widened. The other angel was now attacking Jett. Reflexes kicking in, his broadsword swung to defend himself. "What are you attacking me for?" Jett screamed. The angel lunged twice more, then pushed Jett back a bit with magic. "Stay back demon, this soul is heaven-bound!" a teen sounding voice answered. Jett's eyes opened in shock. He must look worse then the demons he's come up against. He bowed his head, trying to stop the fight, but to no avail. It reminded him of pleading to the doc to stop, but nothing got through. Jett let out a roar that echoed about, and his broadsword became an arm plate on his right wrist, a point of metal forming over his hand. He waved his arms in front of him, and a red wave shot at the angel. It stopped him, and he went into a fit, before falling to the ground and not moving again. Jett walked over to him, touched his chest, and the body was gone, and a small red aura formed around Jett for a few seconds. His first taste of more power, and he wanted more... the mugger and victim were next, and from there, Jett has kept to himself. The Evolution The world was his playground, victim after victim falling to his power, then becoming part of it. He would chose the lonely and the weak at first, but soon they were not enough. Every new power added felt smaller, a thirst for more getting stronger inside him. So he gave up on average humans. He began to travel slowly, searching Earth first, for fighters, warriors, anyone with a gift to fight back. He found a few, but they were only enough for a few days. It began to consume him.... Leaving Earth, Jett began to search the universes for more. He battled against warriors of different shapes and sizes, some nearly defeating him if not for his determination to win. His power grew, but with it so did the thirst. He began to figure out by simply looking at someone whether or not they could satisfy his needs, if only for a couple of hours. And yet even this was not enough. He soon began to crave... and then a choice was made. The thirst had to be controlled. So Jett found himself a deserted planet, fashioned himself a tome, then sat down, folding his wings around himself. He focused his aura around himself, forming a cocoon of energy. Inside, the torn angel began to battle with himself, or to be more specific, the thirst. After a decade of solitude, and a tiring battle, Jett finally broke the barrier around himself. He stood proud, on the outside unchanged, but on the inside, his power was expansive. The thirst for power was now a source of energy, constantly surging through his veins. He has evolved beyond the former Horror Angel he once was. Jett Tero, the first Terror Angel had emerged into this existence. Now, he fights to adapt. To find actual powers he can twist into his form, and make them his own... Theme Song: Microwaved – Pitchshifter Battle Song: Voodoo People (Pendulum remix) - The Prodigy